BLUE Hyssop Voice
by AAnnR
Summary: Hyssop has always been misunderstood. Having never spoken before, she finds herself in a situation were she might have to express herself in ways that had never seemed normal to her. OC x L AAnnR
1. Prologue

BLUE Hyssop Voice

By: AAnnR

Prologue:

"Please, grant my wish!" A woman screamed into the vast shadows around her. She saw nothing but darkness as tears ran down her cheeks. Silence continued to be her only response.

"Miranda!" She jumped in fright then turned toward the voice, disbelief written all over her face. The man ran to her side and pulled her into a tight embraced. Miranda struggled against her lover, continuously wailing. All the while her husband petted her hair and whispered soothing words. "It will be alright. We don't need it to be happy, we don't!"

"Well," A deep, airy voice husband tightened his hold around his wife, in a sad sort of protection, to shield her from the words that seemed to emanate from shadows. His eyes glared into the darkness, searching for the unknown presence as it continued with its short phrase. "Isn't this touching." The words were said mockingly toward the couple.

Miranda sobbed into Tyler's shoulder, feeling the ominous soul behind her.

The evil laughed, sending chills down the humans' spines. "Don't worry so much little girl!"

Seeming to have pinpointed the demon's location, Tyler threw his wife behind him widening his stance to block her from view. "What do you want." He snarled toward the anonymous voice.

"I want nothing from you," He spaced his words evenly, continuing to talk in a mocking tone. "But it seems you have need for my," He paused to laugh. "Assistance."

Tyler sensed his wife freeze behind his back. Sending her a questioning glance, he crouched lower in defense. "Don't want your help! We are managing quiet well on our own!"

"It seems your little wife doesn't think so." The voice seemed amused by the husband's antics. It wasn't everyday that something this interesting came bumbling up to the door to his world in search for his help. In fact, his life hadn't been this interesting ever. "In fact, she seemed pretty set on a deal that we came up with."

The husband scowled, refusing to believe his wife would ever think to do something like that. Surely she would have wanted a confirmation from her husband before making a deal with the devil.


	2. Chapter 1: Life and Times of a BLUE Dog

**Chapter 1: Life and Times of a BLUE Dog **

A sharp, thunderous voice broke out of my slumber. "Ms. Watlin!"

I shot up, drool slipping quite gracefully down my face. Silent laughter met my ears and I, my face becoming hot, made eye contact with the place I had previously fell asleep on. I was beyond embarrassed.

"Would you care to enlighten us on why you were sleeping in my class?" The large woman in front of me said, speaking sternly, as if she were talking to a mere child.

I shook my head.

"I see," She sighed. "Please try to keep up. No more sleeping in my class." The teacher returned to the black board in front of the classroom. "Well class, could someone please inform Ms. Watlin on what she missed?" Searching the class for a volunteer. Apparently a hand went up in the air, because soon after the teacher nodded a clear voice spoke through the classroom.

"We were talking about the next assignment ma'am!" I sunk lower into my seat, feeling even more stupid than I had originally. The voice belonged to Sydney Peppy, a bight eyed high school senior. "You mentioned something about partnering up."

"Yes, very good." The teacher praised the young girl, and then went on to discuss the lesson plan.

XXX

As the bell rang I gathered my things, swiftly putting my pencils and notebooks into my shoulder bag, and all but sprinted towards the door. However, a voice pierced through the air and I unwillingly removed my hand from the door handle.

"Hic-up! Where ya going?" Sydney's voice made goose bumps on my arms. Turning around slowly, I saw her walking towards me. Her entire gang slanted her sides; four on the left, four on the right. Traveling like a flock of birds might while migrating south for the winter. "I thought we were partners." Her voice was mocking, although a pout had formed on her perfect face. "Your not going to leave me to do all of the work are you? Because that would be wrong."

I quickly shook my head, informing her that I wouldn't allow her to do all the work, and held the papers out to Sydney, silently willing her to take them back.

"Ok," She said, her face returned back to normal and completely ignoring my arm. "Then here is what our project will be about." She handed me several papers with careful, scrawled writing. "Make sure you have it done within the next couple of days so we can turn it in for extra credit!" She exited the room, followed closely by her groupies.

I let my fingers loosen and watched as the small stack of papers floated gently down to the floor. I was momentarily entranced, trying to ignore my need to cry. I couldn't let myself have that moment of weakness. Not after everything else that had happened to me.

"Ms. Watlin!" The teacher's shrill voice terrorized my mind once again. "Pick those papers up! Your partner only asked you to a small portion of the work!"

I forgot.

"That young lady has probably gone home to work on her part as well, and you just throw your own work on the floor?"

I was the bad guy.

Now and forever.

XXX

I listened to my parents argue the room above mine; I suppose it was the same old argument that had come up again and again countless times before.

However, it was much better than them screaming at me.

I sat in my small, worn down room and clung to my L plushy. It was my most prized possession, having had saved it from my neighbor's garbage can several years ago. Within the several days of discovering the little, back then, dirty doll I cleaned and fixed the little doll up.

I grew very attached to the doll, having had healed it back to health, but the idea that it was not mine was stuck in my head. To me, this still belonged to the girl next door; I knew this because I had seen her playing with dolls, just like this one, many years ago in her front yard.

It several days to gather the courage to escape from my parents and make my way next door. As luck would have it, the door was opened by the doll's owner.

"Yes? Can I help you?" She asked. The young girl, who was about my age, had seemed perplexed; as if she didn't know who I was.

I had fidgeted slightly under gaze. Staring at her for a moment, i had begun the process of considering how to answer her question. Before long I gave up on finding one and held out the little doll out to her, making sure my body was far away from hers as possible without seeming rude.

Though she had been confused by my action, she recognized the doll right away and squealed.

"L!" She all but shouted. I watched as she jumped up and down, clapping, before plunking the newly named doll 'L'. As soon as the doll had been within the rightful ownership I had turned around and walked down the steps to the side walk. I had been increasingly upset over the loss of my new friend, but I could deal with it. I mean, at least I had made someone smile.

Lost in my reverie, I had not noticed when the girl followed me, trying to get my attention. As I had reached the sidewalk I felt a hand in my shoulder. I quickly sun around, scared that my parents had caught me, but swiftly calmed down when I saw that I was just the girl.

She had looked concerned.

"You have to take this back with you!" She had said gravely. "If my parents find it, they will throw it away again." The girl had reached her hand out with the little doll inside.

Hesitantly, I had put both of my hands out and she had let the doll fall into them.

"This is very important!" She had held a finger up sternly, as if she had planned to school me. "Have you ever head of Death Note?"

I had shaken my head in reply.

Her reply had come in a shocked gasp. "I can give you allow the books."

I had shaken my head.

"They feature him in everyone of them."

I had immediately took her offer.

I smiled quietly at the fond memory.

It had taken a long time to seek the manga books into the house and into my room, but I had managed to to do it. Now they were sitting underneath a wooden panel in the floor. Away from my parents and prying eyes.

"What are you smiling for?"

Scarred out of my mind I jumped, high off of my bed. I turned around to see my parents, both standing in the doorway. Aplenty they were done arguing.

"What are you smiling for?" My mother asked.

I shook my head, not answering question.

I wasn't allowed to anyway, under any circumstances. During the few times I had, I received brutal consequences. Every single one of the punishments had been life threatening with several broken bones, sever blood loss, major concussions, countless scars and internal bleeding.

But I understood why my parents had done that to me. It had been explained countless times, though it never got any less confusing, I was always made to understand me thing.

People died when I talked


End file.
